aftermath
by zoealone
Summary: At first everyone wants to get out of the FAYZ but here they are people who can save the town out there they are just kids you barely notice. what will happen when it all comes down? will it be happy and go back to normal? or will more people die in the prosses.


_**Chapter 1: Nurse Temple**_

Astrid had cried, Sam had disappeared and Pete, well, he was somewhere entirely different. The wall had come down but nobody was running out to meet their families, nobody was moving at all. Nurse Temple was standing in a large crowd of people; she couldn't see anything above the many heads of desperate parents searching for the terrified faces of their children. She climbed an Arial tower positioned nearby and spotted a boy, he was sitting on what appeared to be a throne, and he had dark hair and piercing eyes.

Cain.

Nurse Temple hopped down and became the first adult to set foot in the FAYZ, all eyes on her, she Whispered "Where's Sam?" silence "Where is Sam!" she yelled with more desperation making eye contact with her other son Cain but almost every eye was on Astrid now. She was standing alone no Pete no Sam she was almost unrecognisable to the teenagers who had known her as Astrid the genius now however she felt like Astrid the betrayer.

Forcing one foot in front of the other Nurse Temple timidly approached the young girl with the tear stained face the hollow cheeks and dressed in a grey tinted nightgown, she was obviously beautiful once. "Do you know where my son is?" Astrid has not felt guilty before she felt self hatred for trying to kill little Pete but never guilty but this was the worst she had ever felt; facing off the mother of the boy she had crushed and destroyed, she had messed with his emotions and now here before her was his mother asking for her explanation. Astrid fell to her knees and began to sob hysterically.

The next person to move (or bounce as she would call it) was Taylor. She teleported to a few feet away from Nurse Temple and began to explain, "Miss Temple, Sam isn't here," she waited for a response but it never came, Taylor spoke in a small voice unlike her own "Cain drove him out of town! it destroyed him that Astrid chose Cain instead of him so he left and no one has seen or heard from him since" she paused before continuing, she didn't want to have to say it because hearing it makes it all the more true "Lana said she saw him heading for the mine." Nurse temple didn't have time to react to Taylor's explanation because she was suddenly soaring through the air and almost slamming onto the hard gravel but something had stopped her. Dekka. She looked up to see a girl soaking wet holding her hands up in concentration before dropping them and gradually lowering her to the ground.

Cain furiously stomped down off his pedestal and came face to face with his biological mother "Why?" he asked his face alive with something that was not anger but pain "Why did you choose him and not me?" Nurse Temple shook with shock and fear as she slowly regained her composure "Cain, I didn't choose Sam over you, I wasn't given a choice I-" she couldn't finish because Cain had interrupted her "NO CHOICE" Cain screamed slamming her repeatedly onto the ground a blow that would have killed if it was not for Dekka. The kids could not take any more of this so they dragged Cain away, It meant that Jack had to restrict him, Brianna had to tie him up and Howard to help calm him down. "Get away from me, I command you! You're my protector's get away."

" Cain we are protecting you...from yourself" It was all Howard could muster before being cut off by the blast of light that had emerged from behind the destroyed houses, a green glow and a dark silhouette appeared from the rubble. Astrid looked up from her hands.

"SAM!"

_**Chapter 2: Petey**_

No one looked away even as the green light erased and Sam approached, no one diverted there gaze mostly because something was wrong about Sam's return. 1) Sam would not make such a flashy return and 2) NO ONE returns from the mine shaft unless you're useful to the darkness. He walked with purpose towards Astrid, "Sam?" she whispered, and unsure of what was happening, even as Sam came closer no one moved they stood tranquil staring at the rubble from witch Sam had appeared, and it was then that she remembered that today was her birthday, her 15th birthday! "No, the FAYZ is over, this can't be happening!" she screamed, it was wrong the wall had come down the adults were standing perplexed just a few meters away. "Astrid" Sam's voice sounded robotic, it wavered at the end and his smile was crocked "You did so much for this town, you deserve to be free! Come on hold my hand we can go together." Astrid knew he wasn't real and stood completely still, refusing to take his outstretched hand.

Suddenly, her arm starts to burn, Sam's hand tense shot a green ray strait through her arm, Sam was real this was not the blink this was something else. "you WILL come with me" His voice now was something else entirely "or I will make you" before she could make a decision she was thrust out of the world by an unseen force. No this wasn't Sam this was Petey!

Astrid was floating in thin air, the sky around her was a cloudy blue. If she squinted hard she could make out a dark figure floating 5 feet in front of her. "I couldn't do it!" the voice was small almost silent, Astrid almost didn't recognise it. "Petey?" Petey ignored her and continued. "I couldn't stop him, he just kept pushing and the wall didn't go away, I tried so hard, but he kept going he's getting stronger, you know" Astrid didn't understand, the wall was gone, Petey had done it, he saved them. Just as she thought this Petey grabbed her hand and thrust it above her head and she felt the wall a searing pain shot through her skin but Petey would not let her pull back.

She saw it all. The war Petey had waged with the darkness, what he has done to Sam and how he destroyed most of the wall. "I know what we must do, but you have got to help me, do you understand?" Astrid nodded she knew exactly what to do. Petey let go of her hand and it all disappeared. Once she got her bearings she saw that she was back on solid ground facing off Sam Temple the 3rd most powerful person in all of the FAYZ.

_**Chapter 3: Sam**_

How could she say she loved him and then just leave him for Cain of all people, Sam was steaming he was hurt but Lana couldn't help him now, there was only one person he could turn to, and that was Petey. Sam knew where he was, he knew because he sent him there. He knew that Petey understood what to do even though he's autistic, Sam could see in his eye's he knew exactly what to do. Sam took the truck that has been immobile since the beginning of the FAYZ but once he added fuel it was ready to go.

He rode by cliff top, Lana's home, he could just stop now, she would convince him to stay, he wouldn't ask Petey to kill him, Lana would stop him and he would live, but he didn't want that he was sick of everyone expecting something of him, to be the leader, to be the protector, to save everyone. He was done, for good.


End file.
